


Erasure

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Quinn was Phil's handler, and Tony is a little insane but he's better, he's got the electronic part figured out, not healthy or whole but better, now he just needs to get the written one taken care of, so he erases him, tony doesn't like people knowing about Kingfisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been slowly and systematically erasing Kingfisher from…everything. Electronic or otherwise. He’d waited until he had permission but now that he did, he wasn’t wasting any time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back when Tony had an old alter ego named Sid that had a body of his own, even if Tony doesn't talk about him much.

Tony knows he’s not the best person to talk to about ‘Sanity’. He knows that even if you took away the voices that talk to him, and the kill drive, he’s still pretty not-sane. He gets itches in his fingertip when there’s tech around to play with, and he’s almost fanatically possessive over his babies, his bots.  
  
He also knows that for all he’s gone through, he’d do it again a hundred-thousand times over if it meant he got back to Phil now. (He also knows that Phil wishes he could erase everything that happened to him, make him healthywhole again.)  
  
But then he thinks of sanity, and he thinks that if he were sane, this would have never happened. He never would have seen the Fire in Phil’s eyes, never would have coerced, purred, played cut and killed to drag that Fire out, to pull Kingfisher to the surface.  
  
And if Tony is anything, he’s possessive. Kingfisher is /his/. All his. He found him, he brought him around, helped Phil drop the mask he’d been donning so long, been wearing since Quinn died, and the only person who really understood Kingfisher had died…until now.  
  
He’s spent thousands of dollars tracking down all the old Kingfisher memorabilia that had been up (one vest, a bunch of business cards, and a few other rick-a-rack) and had put it into storage. He’s been slowly and systematically erasing Kingfisher from…everything. He’d waited until he had permission but now that he did, he wasn’t wasting any time.  
  
The electronic trail had been easy - Jarvis had been more than happy to take care of it. Tony needed to the hard copies of files. He needed them gone - Kingfisher needed to be nothing more than a whisper, a story to scare the Green agents, a myth. He entered shield, made his way down to R&D, fucked around for an hour or so, and then…vanished from the security systems.  
  
He may not have built these systems specifically, but they used his Tech, his OS. He hacked it easily, and a few of his newer-toys later, and he was essentially invisible. He made his way down deep into Shield, lower than most people even went, or even knew existed. He went into one of the rooms, snorting.  
  
It was full of some random office furniture, a single file cabinet, and other random things. He walked over to the corner, and grabbed a chair, yanking it to the side, stomping on the floor tile…which popped open, into a room. He grabbed the floor, and  slid carefully into the next room, using his upper body strength to hold himself still while Jarvis finished temporarily freezing the security measures.  
  
He got the go ahead, and dropped down. He moved quietly, smirking at the room. File cabinets, as about damn far as he could see. He moved down the rows, before he grabbed the first file. **[ Agent Coulson, Phillip J ]** and flipped through it, grabbing  every paper that mentioned Kingfisher. With a few, he just marked out the name in a thick black ink that obscured it completely (another new toy - even x-ray would just show black) and a few he slid into the small bag he’d brought with him.  
  
He put the file back, careful that the gloves he was wearing wouldn’t leave prints, and moved onto the next file. **[ Kingfisher ]**.  
  
He took the whole file, once he was satisfied it was Phil’s, and moved on to the next. **[ Agent Quinn,** [REDACTED]  **]**. Tony was curious about the first name, but shrugged, flipping through the papers carefully, marking out all the times the name appeared on Quinn’s files. He put it back reverently, and took a minute of silence, silently thanking Quinn for everything he’d done for his husband.  
  
A second later, and he moved, making a last minute decision, stepping in front of the file cabinet, hesitating, before opening and grabbing the surprisingly full file.  
  
 **[ Stark (Coulson), Tony ][Alias : Iron Man][Alias : Sid Barton]**  
  
Fury /had/ added Sid then, he knew they had talked about it. Also, apparently Sid had taken Clint’s name. Cute. He made himself ignore that, flipping past everything, before a paper made him freeze.  
  
[ _Status: Inactive / Not Fit for Duty._ Mentally unstable and incapable of being a team player or deferring to a leader. Egotistical, cares more for his machines than any flesh and blood human. Would be a dangerous element for a team such as the Avengers.] There was a scribbled, personal note there, two of them. One was Natasha’s writing. [Came back from Afghanistan…disturbed. Would advise extreme Caution. - NR] …one was Phil’s, one simple word. [Agreed. - PC]  
  
The report was short, concise. This…must had been right when he got back, and had all the problems with Obie….and it was so weird…to realize how far he’d come. He’d known that Natasha had been spying on him and Pepper after awhile, but she’d apparently been watching for…a long while, Longer than he’d thought.  
  
He had to remind himself that he was here to erase his King from the history books, not get nostalgic about his file. He finished his job, and tucked it away again. He stopped, trying to think. He quickly found Fury, Clint and Natasha’s file, but a quick skim showed nothing about Kingfisher (and Fury’s file was actually almost entirely empty, which /totally/ wasn’t shady…).  
  
He made his way out the same way he had come in, and slid a pair of sunglasses on, dropping the whole bag of papers that had Kingfishers name on them in a trashcan, pulling out a matchbook and lighting the whole trash can on fire, standing there till it was nothing but ash, and then walked back up to Phil’s office, knowing his husband would be getting antsy.  
  
Phil had promised to give him two hours to himself before he came looking, and he stepped into Phil’s office as the timer for his two hours went off. Phil looked suspicious, but didn’t ask. Tony grinned, stole a kiss, and then kicked his shoes off, flopping on Phil’s couch.  
  
Kingfisher was just his now. He smirked, and closed his eyes.  
  
 _All his._


End file.
